


Old faces and New Begginings

by starsandsunshinex



Category: DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsunshinex/pseuds/starsandsunshinex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will always be separate universes. Alternate timelines. Things that should never be touched. When the world is changing and you don't know how to fix it, what shall you do? </p><p>But they're heroes, they can save the day. Even if they are in a different timeline, and their families don't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Faces

_**Ibn** _

****

It wasn’t always a big flame of passion, filled with constant caressing and emotional proclamations of their loyalty. Sometimes it was just about sitting in silence, while gazing at the Earth, space and everything in between from Mari’s treehouse. Ib'n pulled the half Tamaranian closer, allowing her voluptuous hair to fall all over his chest. She was wearing his cloak, even after all that had happened with time inter-dimensional travel, they were still together. 

He was even trying to be cordial with her father, which was quite a remarkable considering Grayson’s disapproval of his lineage made him temperamental, especially when it involved his daughter. It took a lot of work to at least allow Ib’n to converse with the Red Robin, even if he still tried to convince Mar'i to find love elsewhere. Grayson obviously did not understand Tamaranians then, even if he was briefly married to one. _If he did then he would surely understand that their love is not unlike themselves, full of energy and life, a flame of passion and prowess_ , Damian mused.

  Mar'i started to stir, probably numb from the idle sitting. She slowly started to move, stretching her arms as she did so. The emerald cloak folded around her, engulfing her figure in a sea of green, she did make the cape look much better, Ibn had to give her that.

“Tell me what is on your mind beloved” Looking up at the glowing figure as he remarked. She could have refused to answer, and Ibn wouldn’t have minded, but they both knew better. They were hopelessly under each others spell.

She only looked down at the crouching figure with a small smile, and started to saunter away. Startled by the change of pace, Ibn quickly pulled himself up from his position, and fumbled towards his lover.

He grasped Mari’s arm, in an almost urgent matter. He didn’t want her to be alone, even if he knew she could take care of herself. After all the time travel and the other recent events did make him weary of leaving her alone, he didn’t want to take that chance.

“I thought we might be able to move elsewhere” Mar'i smirked as she continued to slowly move her hand lower “Where we can continue our embrace in a more private area.” She softly spoke, her vibrant green eyes trying to reassure Ibn, and possibly guide him to her true intentions. Ibn only raised his eyebrows, eventually realising what she craved, and thus grabbed her waist as they walked towards seclusion.

 

 

_**Damian** _

 

With most of the rogues back in Arkham, and the organised crime syndicated currently preoccupied with Jason’s new posse, Gotham was left in a serene state for the moment. The patrol was quiet, and with Batman on justice league business, Damian did not have to worry about his father’s paranoia. It did however, leave Damian patrolling the streets with Nightwing. Usually he would be okay with his brother over watching him during a patrol, but he wasn’t dealing with the usual Dick Grayson right now.

The Nightwing patrolling Gotham right now with the boy wonder wasn’t calm at all. He seemed more fidgety than usual, if that was even possible for the acrobat. Also he was more than eager to use force over the common thieves that littered about crime alley. Strangely, he was being quick to anger in responses, instead of his quipped humour, which Damian noted earlier when he told Dick “Tt, you’re flips are abysmal today”. 

 Usually when Grayson was upset he would be silent, and brood for a day at most before he returned to his chipper and snarky self. 

_It might be because of the outlaws_ Damian pondered. With Jason bringing his friends here, it would cause a lot trouble with other entities trying to catch the trio. Not that they couldn’t handle themselves, just the fact that this would occur on Batman’s turf. 

  _It could also be because of the alien_ Damian mused _._ It was impossible to deny that Dick still adored and cared for Kory, even if they weren’t on the best of terms. Even if he was in a happy, stable and capable relationship with Barbara, he would still hold an attachment to that flame.

With the next set of thugs, Grayson did not hold back. It seemed like he was trying to rip the vocal folds of the older thug out of the two, due to his high pitched squeal. Whilst Damian did enjoy the violent show, he understood that this wasn’t a typical thing Nightwing would do.

 Damian put a hand on his brother’s upper arm, loose enough to give Grayson the choice to move, but firm enough to nudge him back into reality. It took a minute as Dick looked at Damian, and back at the criminals, and to Damian again. Slowly realising his current actions, Grayson pulled back, sighing as he shrugged off Damian’s hold.

“You must be really bored if you feel the need to repeatedly punch that unconscious man” Damian rolled his shoulders, while Dick just stood there looking at the sky, almost dreaming of something exciting to happen to happen, _or maybe just dreaming for the alien to pop up._  

“It isn’t your style” Damian amended. He hoped to get through to Nightwing just long enough, until they can go to the Batcave, where Damian could ignore Dick’s outbursts and leave him to his own devices.  Dick managed a small smile as he spoke “Sorry little D, I got carried away.”

“Tt” was the only response Damian could muster as Grayson tried to further explain himself. 

“a lot has been on my mind” Damian rolled his eyes, understanding what he needed to do to console Grayson.

“Todd getting to you?” It seemed like a reasonable question to ask, just maybe not at this exact moment.

“Yes, no, wait, it shouldn’t matter!” It seemed that the conversation would end there.

Damian seemed to be sighing a lot as of late. Dick knew that comfort was not Damian’s strong suit, and that now he felt obliged to give Grayson just that.

 "Tt, don’t be so pathetic" Damian moved after that. He wasn’t going to waste time on a love sick puppy during a patrol. Once the 18 year old Robin was away, Dick started to walk, with the guilt and regret laying on his heart.


	2. Game Changer

**_Ibn_ **

Once she was satiated from her need, Ibn started to laugh. “I’m guessing you enjoyed yourself then?”  

“After all the pleasure I voiced, did you really needed to ask that”, Mar’i started to get up, but was thwarted by Ibn. They stayed like that for a while, curled in each others love, in silence.

It was happening a lot recently. Ibn would be lost in thought, thinking about all that has happened.

He wasn’t that bad, not at all she thought as she snuggled closer to her beloved. Mar’i knew about how good he could be, that was proven when he tried to save their timeline from shifting. He brought back to life three of the most dangerous men in the world in a vain attempt to save their world.

He did eventually kill all of them, again, but nobody was perfect. If they were to live who knew how worse the situation would have become. Mar’i found out about a lot of things about Ibn over the short period they have become close. She knew about his inner turmoil with his lineage, and all the treacherous things he has done,  and yet she would never leave. No matter how many times he has warned her, no matter how many times her father has warned her. It was similar to his vow to protect her, should death ever come.

And who was to deny that they were made for each other? Was Mari’s reasoning.

Mar’i smiled a soft smile at her love, and started to give him small pecks, which slowly turned into long lingering kisses. Ibn pulled her closer as she signalled that she was ready to continue their fun.

 

 

**_Damian_ **

After what had just happened, coming back early from patrol seemed like a good idea.

 Leaving Damian to his own devices, Dick took hold of the bat computer, looking for any leads on the outlaws current whereabouts. Occasionally he would look for clues on his on cases back at Bludhaven, but then he would swirl back into locating the Red Hood and his allies. Specifically, a fiery ally, one that he wanted to contact yet always felt held back.

As Damian observed at a distance, he pondered on what he should do to resolve Grayson’s angst. Surely when Nightwing’s judgement is clouded it could cause more trouble when in battle.

He could always go after them himself, as he was adept at finishing that task, yet he knew that it would cause more harm than good, no matter how quickly it would remove the problem.

Damian even thought of calling his father in so he could reign Grayson’s emotions back, but he disregarded the idea after a second. The justice league wasn’t particularly fond of the Demon spawn, even if they would never admit it to the dark night.

However, he could call in another. One who was well acquainted with picking up the pieces of the batfamily. Damian rushed up the stairs to call in Alfred. _After all, no one can stand disappointing Alfred_ , Damian pondered as he bounced to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m using RHATO minus the memory loss, minus the shitty lobdell writing, minus the meaningless sex and minus Roy’s fucking ratty ass tattoos. I have my fair share of tattoo’s and while I feel like Roy would get a tattoo, he would have gotten something way better AND SOMETHING THAT COULD BE COVERED BY A FUCKING SLEEVE (I’ll probs never explain my tattoo logic). 
> 
> I'm also using bits and pieces from different universes to create my own, which I will explain by the 15th of July (I'm on exams, then its winter break). 
> 
> Yeah I'm not really one for chapter summaries or stuff like that, sorry. It's really messy too, sorry about that. I have trouble organising myself right now cause of university. Will it ever end?


	3. Surprise Surprise

_**Ibn** _

 

 

Kissing Mari was delightful. Everything about her was delightful but feeling the enhanced warmth of her lips on his was a unique feeling. Life and death were matters Ibn Xubach  was well acquainted with, his Lazarus pits were proof of that.

 

Mari's lips however, were like a Lazarus pit of their own, giving him life and meaning away from the expectations of the demon and the bat that were thrust upon him.

 

As he approached to kiss her again, the room started to shake, startling the lovers.

 

They both frantically put their clothes on and ran out, hand in hand, trying to figure out what is going on.

   As they reached the tree house, they saw the sky starting to ripple, like it was being torn out from where they were standing.

_So familiar_ Ibn thought to himself, as the rippling started to increase. He could feel himself slowly fading away from his beloved. Ripped apart, he promised he would never leave her. He could only manage a few words whilst his beloved wailed and fought for his presence to be there

 

_Remember me_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, finally something is actually happening in this story. 
> 
> I do have chapters, I just need to add them on to here and continue the story. I've been dealing with a lot these past couple of months.  
> I'm changing from medical to teaching, my mum was in hospital for a heart attack and my nana died. 
> 
> Also life gets in the way, but I will update with good stuff hopefully, thank you for being patient with me during this difficult period.


	4. What have we here

_**Ibn** _

 

__

"Be calm" ibn murmured to himself. "Be calm for now." He'd been buried alive, he had killed all kinds of men, he had travelled all over the world to search for the remains of his grandfather, he should be able to handle himself was the thought that crossed his mind.

 Except that he couldn't. It wasn't that action that caught Ibn, he had been in far worse situations with more to lose than just his life. No, it was the uncertainty of this place, it looked familiar but there was an atmosphere that felt different from home, and with his beloved gone, he felt uneasy.

 Ibn stood up from where he fell, and started to search the musky library for clues. He could read some of the titles on the shelves, most of which he had read before, if not all. The carvings of the coffee table's legs were also familiar. Ibn glanced around the room once more, trying to find more proof of what he already assumed. The library seemed newer, but it was the same one as-

"Oh my good heavens, you shouldn't be here. Master Wayne -" Ibn put a finger up to the ageing man's lips. He didn't need to hear this.

"If you care about the little existence you have left, you will get me in contact with the detective at once" The tone that this man spoke to Alfred was different, but familiar, not unlike another who bore the same emerald cloak.  To further assert his dominance, Ibn gave Alfred a strong look, one that would have once commanded the league of assassins to attack in an instance. It was enough of a look that made Alfred more aware of their situation.

"Very well" Alfred sighed, seeing as he had no choice. Sometimes being a butler became very problematic.

 

   Half an hour had passed since Dick had heard from Damian, not that he noticed the time particularly, his current task was the only thing on his mind until-

"Master Richard, I require your assistance immediately, it seems as there is a large amount of commotion upstairs"

Dick quickly closed the open databases and went back onto another search engine, as if trying to hide what he was doing.

 "Look Alfred, I think Damian is more than capable of-"  Dick started to reassure without a glance at Alfred

 "Master Richard, we have a guest, and Damian is nowhere to be found." Confused at the Butlers strange choice of words _Guest? Who did we invite_ ran past Dick's mind as he fled to see the scene Alfred was talking about.

 

 

_**Damian** _

 

Damian was quick, but not quick enough to react to the figure wailing in the near distance. If he didn't arrive here against his free will he wouldn't have minded her pesky wailing, he would have even found the view of the Earth and heavens breathtaking.

 His plan for escape was simple, knock out the female, use scare tactics to persuade her to let him return home, and _khalas_. Except, nothing ever really goes to plan when you have no idea what is going on. Before he moved to attend to his plan it was too late. In light speed the female came rushing towards him, like a flame needing wood to grow its embers. The female surprisingly, wasn't trying to kill Damian, however she did repeatedly cry out at him to bring back her _ishq asheghi_.

"Tt, don’t be so pathetic. I'm not here out of free will, and your Farsi is horrendous. The words are misplaced." Damian's response wasn't more help than someone trying to aggravate a lion. Nightstar came closer to young man, almost in a flurry. She was all but inches of shooting a star bolt at Damian's until she took a closer look at him.

"That uniform, Robin? Impossible."

 The purple star bolt in Mari's hand didn't cease, yet she did bring it further away from Damian's face. The star bolt gave an indication to Damian about her whereabouts, however he wasn't dealing with Starfire. The skin was too dull, her ebony hair flowing like a wave, not a fire. The eyes, the most vivid green, however if you looked closely you could see a slight blue tinge within them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here are some more chapters while I focus on writing more and updating. 
> 
> Well how are they going to get out of this mess now? 
> 
> Please leave any questions, comments or feedback!! :D


	5. Familiar to me

_**Ibn** _

 

****

"It went on for about a year" Ibn admitted. It was surprising how the younger Grayson reacted to his story. He hardly thought that anyone would believe him, especially after arriving in the manner that he did, not that it was his fault. Ibn was prepared if the detective and his colleagues would have believed otherwise. He was one of the greatest assassins for a reason.

 However, out of the entire story, of time travel, of the past errors, of the 20 year disappearance of the man of steel, as he was known in this time, it was the fact that his daughter (let alone who he had a daughter with) was with possibly the most dangerous man in the world in their timeline- dimension, whatever a sane person would call it.. Dangerous, and yet dedicated to protect his beloved, his Starshine, no matter what may transpire.

 

 Grayson seemed livid at the fact, whilst Alfred was more so contemplating everything Ibn has said. When one has seen as much as Alfred, there isn't much that can scare you away.

 

While Dick was taking it all in, Alfred asked the obvious. "Now that we understand, how shall we get Master Damian and…?" Alfred paused, amongst all the babble, none of them bothered to know Ibn's name, which was understandable, there was a lot to take in. Not to mention that dimensions still might carry the same namesake.

 

"We have to get him back." was all Dick  managed to say. Barely a whisper, he looked away from Ibn, either out of pain for his brother, or out of anger for his daughter from another dimension.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Damian** _

 

__

It didn't surprise Damian that she would threaten him by dragging him to the edge of her _treehouse_ , (he  found that out as she was wailing) and promising to push him off the ledge if he didn't tell all he knew. It didn't even surprise Damian then, for her to immediately call his father, no longer identified by his older gimmicks, as well as his brother, who was idiotic enough to take Drake's mantle as Red Robin.

 

It didn't even surprise him that she got changed in front of him, Tamaranian's were known for their opinions on nudity. However, Damian was in shock that he flew her over to the manor turned hospital for the wounded. Not that she could fly of course, but the way she carried Damian, like even though he may have taken her idiotic beloved away, she would hold Damian close as they soared out, like she was concerned for his wellbeing.

 

"Tt" Damian responded when she told him why.

"You just smell like him; it won't happen again." Her eyes drooped ever so slightly after she dropped him down. Damian only looked annoyed and irritated.

"Well, what happened to my grandfather in this dimension, is his league of assassins still running?" Mar'i looked hesitant to reply. She grabbed a lock of her long hair, playing with it to almost distract Damian.

"I'm unimpressed about your evasion of this question, I thought Tamaranian's prided themselves on being honest."  Mar'i hardly was surprised. Ibn would always be the same, asking questions, interrogating at times. However, with Ibn there was a lot more sensuality and forgiveness involved.

Damian however, seemed too xenophobic in Mar'i's eyes. Ibn at least could maintain a positive attitude and play it safe when need be.

Or maybe she just missed her beloved too much and wasn't thinking straight.

"He killed him, and brought him back to life, and killed him again." she said quickly, without bothering to look Robin in the eyes. While Mar'i did miss Ibn, she knew that looking into Damian's eyes, just the same colour, the same hue, would do no good for her.

Damian was silent for a while, pondering over what the Half-Tamaranian had just said. He was guarded about her still, although he couldn't deny that she was beautiful, and if there was -  He stopped mid sentence, angry that he was consumed about attraction. In a decade he would take on the mantle, and his Father's legacy. Even if there was a female suitable for his personality, they could never cope with the Batfamily.

 

Which made Damian ponder. Why did she stay for his alter ego. Even in this dimension, her mother had left the bats to do their own bidding. She never enjoyed the network of vigilante's that worked with terror. She was a warrior, and would kill, but she wouldn't use scare tactics to get what she wanted.

 

 Diplomatic warrior. They are warriors of the sun, yet Nightstar stayed for her beloved.  It was strange to watch for Damian. That someone, even someone from a warrior race, could cope with the complexities of the bats. There are  rules which are enforced for everyone but them. The string of women always needed to keep the secret. While Catwoman was strong, she would never let her one year old daughter one mile near the manor, or the Waynes who own it. Helena would never see her father, because of the same complexities that come with the cowl.

 

Nightstar-Mar'i however, stayed. As they approached the manor she hugged his father like they were almost family. Something Damian, who was his rightful son, never came close to having. But Mar'I didn't let the darkness consume her, she let the light shine on others, giving them the strength that they needed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learning about each other, as much as they can. 
> 
> I have an assignment worth 55% due tomorrow, it involved me making a non-technology AAC device, and 3,500 words of analysis. I'm really done with this degree, especially at my age. I see myself as a teacher, not a clinician. 
> 
> I'm kinda using the end notes to rant about my life. A lot has been going on and I guess that's when I decided to come back to the Keyboard. When the drama is all over I'll probably write about what happened in detail on my tumblr/twitter 
> 
> btw: www.starssxo.tumblr.com 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO I FIGURED OUT THE LINE THINGY ON HERE!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new at this publishing so please I'm sorry if it isn't good enough, I am trying.


End file.
